


Tumblr Prompts

by starsaligns



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 22,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsaligns/pseuds/starsaligns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumblr prompts and AUs I get over on Tumblr. Some are crack pairings and I'll do my best to write the pairing out in a little summary at the beginning of the chapter so you can skip it if you choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blow Pops

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak)

It’s a quiet evening down in the Foundry’s basement tonight,even with the police scanner actually turned on and up high so he’d be able tojump into action at a moment’s notice. Felicity’s at what he likes to call ‘Command Central’, her computer screens fluctuating numbers flipping on and off the only movement around the area (but he won’t tell her he calls it that after making such a fuss about the others calling the basement The Arrowcave); and he’s just finding a way to sharpen his arrowheads to an exact point. The crime rate in Starling City is still at an all time high, but it looks and feels like Commissioner Lance has been able to control his police force and have them actually do their job if the police scanner is going on about small muggings and drug busts.

Or it’s probably because Ray and Laurel are out there patrolling for him while Diggle and Roy are out doing something for the Suicide Squad thing that Lyla comes up with from time to time.

He’s kind of pissed off that he has to stay in while Ray and Laurel were out protecting what should have been his city, but he made a promise the other day to not be sour about it. If they wanted to test the new ATOM suit that they created in Central a few months a go, they should have done somewhere far, like Coast City. 

At least that meant that Palmer would be nowhere near he and Felicity tonight. 

She’s barely started working on a strawberry blow pop, turning it around to comment on all of the nooks and crannies—the imperfections on the lollipop—and then going off on a tangent about machinery and their lack of care to create the perfect piece of candy.

But he hums out his amusement at Felicity’s, throwing her a comment about how she works with machinery day in and day out, and she throws one at him—a small joke about not being one of those special humans who can do just about basically anything.

Maybe it was just small talk to get the night to go by quicker, or maybe it was just her way of getting him to speak since it seems like she can pick up on his moods quicker than most people can; but he tilts his head up to give her his full attention and his eyes widen.

Tonight, his blue eyes are completely glued to Felicity’s mouth, watching her completely envelope this strawberry blow pop she found in her purse earlier that evening. She starts by opening her mouth wide—blow pops are fucking huge to begin with—and closing her mouth over it completely. And she leans back into her seat, off on another world while he’s stuck in this one watching her.

It’s not until she sucks in a little bit of air to lessen the saliva that’s coating the lollipop and pulls it out of her mouth with a straight pop that she licks her lips, wiping the excess with the back of her left hand. He’s completely entranced with each action on complete repeat.

Then, she lets out the satisfied hum.

Oliver believes she’s doing this on purpose. Except, she really can’t be because he’s incidentally not supposed to be looking at her like that. 

They’re her orders, not his. If he were completely honest with himself, if he had his way, he’d be watching this moment on loop—like one of those Vine things Thea showed him a few nights ago. So instead, he’s just staring like a creeper, forgoing all of society’s norms just to be able to commit this moment to memory until a sharp sound of his arrowhead falling back down to the sharpener brings him out of his thoughts.

“Oliver”, Felicity speaks out, though it’s like a low mumble with the lollipop in her mouth. “You okay there?”

“Yeah”, he speaks out, voice cracking just slightly before finding the natural tone and putting the arrowhead down on the metal table. “I’m alright. “

There’s a hint of doubt that ebbs through Felicity’s thoughts probably and Oliver sees that glint of determination to find out what’s going on his head and he’ll have none of that. “Seriously”, he tells her. “You don’t wanna know what’s going up here.”

It’s a small tick that he inherits from her, pointing to his brain while saying those words and it’s kind of cool.

The same slick pop sound from earlier fills the air again, indicating that the lollipop is away from the blonde’s mouth and what replaces it is a smile, thin and knowing. “Yeah”, she starts out and rolls the lollipop on her tongue. “I kinda do, but you’ll tell me when you wanna.”

He’s only saved from moving towards the blonde and tasting the lollipop on her tongue when Palmer’s voice is back on the comms telling him to let them back into the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow needs information and without Oliver around, they have to get it themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Atom (Laurel Lance/Ray Palmer)

“Remind me again why Felicity can’t do this herself?”

She’s staring off into space, keeping her eyes glued to the spot behind Roy’s head while Diggle’s in the front seat of the van. Oliver’s still training somewhere with Thea, probably relying on Malcolm’s twisted schemes in order to survive and all she can think about is how she’s going to end up failing in her first undercover mission.

“Laurel, you know I can’t seduce this guy and I need to be here when you plug in the usb to his computer and unleash the virus via wifi and you’re gorgeous so it’s easier for you to get what you want out of him then me”, Felicity speaks through the comms and maybe it ends up soothing her a bit that the blonde trusts her enough to do this; but it’s also disheartening that she’s reduced to actually being eye candy to get information from Ray Palmer.

Never would she thought that she’d be the person to help the Vice President of Palmer Industries break into her own system.

“It’s okay to be nervous”, Roy speaks out again and this time she catches his line of vision. Had she been exuding an air of nervousness? Okay, so maybe it’s not every day that she has to show off her goods in order to get what she needs and she knows that being a female in a predominately male career would have her sexualized in the work place more often than not. It’s just that she didn’t think that it would end up in her second job as well.

Granted, she does dress up in leather every night, so it might have been stupid of her to think it wouldn’t.

She shakes her head, darting her tongue out to wet plum colored lips and runs her hands down her bare legs to warm them. Opting for just a small pencil skirt and a tight jacket (something to hide the scars, of course) isn’t her ideal outfit for seduction; but Felicity ended up saying this is the best way to get Ray Palmer’s attention earlier and hell, the girl knew better than she sometimes and she’ll listen to anything Felicity says. “I’m not nervous”, she lets out at Roy maybe a little too quickly, which ends her a small laugh from the younger male and a head shake from the other driving. “I’m not! It’s just”, she starts trailing off. “Been a while.”

Roy tilts his head, Felicity lets out a snort through the comms, and Diggle stops at a red light. The air ends up thick and she inwardly groans at the fact that she’ll have to explain. “Look”, Laurel starts, shifting in her seat before pressing her lips together thinly and letting them relax out of a nervous habit. “Not a lot has opened for me since Tommy and I really didn’t want anything on my lips other than a bottle of wine at the time, so sue me if I’m a little out of practice on how to seduce a man.”

The pause is maddening, and she can’t help but wonder what all the looks mean before Diggle speaks his mind. “Look Laurel, we’ve all been undercover before and we know you’re ready for this. It’s just a little flirting with Palmer after hours. Felicity can’t do it because of who knows what reason—”

Another snort from Felicity through the comms and a knowing smirk from Roy proves that, of course, that the whole Oliver and Felicity thing is still a touchy subject. Meanwhile, all she wants to do herself is smush their faces in together and tell them to suck lips before one of them leaves for good. If there’s one thing Dinah Laurel Lance doesn’t approve of, it’s sexual tension. It leaves no room for work to finish and she thinks its gross the way two grown people walk around each other like teenagers.

But lets not forget, she still thinks it’s cute and nice that Oliver finally found someone after Sara because Lord knows she ain’t walking into that landmine again. She likes to think she has too much self respect for that.

“—but you can do this, Laurel. Wrap your mind around, get your head right, and knock the guy off his feet.”

She takes Diggle’s advice, nodding her head and turning her attention to Roy for final approval. The smirk on his face is a little bit soothing to know that she can still turn heads a bit, and she lets out a mirrored one of her own. “Go get him, Laurel”, she hears before the van stops and she gets out.

“Yep, time to go to work.”

\---------

Her heels are clacking against the tile of the building more than she’d like, but that’s all part of the mission. After the whole suicidal wedding a couple of weeks ago, she did managed to get on friendly terms with one Ray Palmer and that was only because he commented on her lack of drinking champagne that evening.

He also recalled on how she looked like his ex-fiance and she recalled her Tommy to him. They both sat in sympathy for each other after.

But that still didn’t register in her head that Felicity Smoak would use her new found friendship with her boss for cyber-espionage.

“Laurel, he should be in his office. It’s right next to mine.”

She laughs gently, pulling down her jacket and thumbing the usb in her hands. “Copy that”, she lets out, purring out that silky voice she’s been known to use when she wants things and three beeps signal that her comms have been muted. It’s just creepy if they’re going to be listening in.

Step by step, she manages to get to where she needs to be and she finds him hunched over a table looking at schematics. Had they met in different circumstances, and Laurel herself didn’t have all of this extra baggage and the need to care for the city like she did, she’d find herself sort of attracted to him. Every single time she’s met Palmer, he has a sort of quirkiness that reminds her of Felicity—both smart, both rambling, both excited, and both sort of inappropriate at times. 

Both too much of the same person. Both going too parallel. Like her and Oliver. It’s like what she learned in Algebra. Parallel lines never intersect.

Thoughts cause her to smile, leaning against the door frame with her hands crossed over her chest. Her lead leans with her body, eyes locked on Ray with that small, sensuous smile on her face that she’s had plastered on ever since she stepped foot out of the elevator. “You think it’s wise to be so wrapped up in what you’re doing that you clearly didn’t hear me just get access to your office?”

“Hm”, he looks up with big bug eyes and she turns her smirk into a smile. “Laurel? What brings you around—I mean, you’re not allowed up here after hours. What are you doing here? Do you want coffee? I’m on my third cup of coffee. Can you tell?”

She shakes her head no to answer, relaxing into a standing position and walking over towards his desk. It’s funny, because she should have been able to put the usb drive then and there; but he’s watching her with an inquisitive brow and she has to be able to do it as smooth as possible. At least the thing is as indiscreet as it possibly could be and looks almost invisible. “Whatcha working on”, she turns her head shifting in her feet in order to be able to stand behind him. She’s close enough to brush her arm behind his back, letting her hand rest against the chair he’s sitting on before leaning back down to see what sort of schematics he’s diving into now.

“Ah”, he lets out and brushes a hand in the air as if to wave the question away. “Just some sort of battery for the suit. You know the suit, right? Course you know the suit. You’re the woman in black running around the city, right? Are you sure you don’t want coffee?”

She’s taken aback by the nonchalance he’s said about her secret identity; but she’s probably used to it by now. After the wedding, all of their identities were revealed to Ray, and she wasn’t affected by it at all. “Ray”, she laughs out again, probably more so than she has ever been so far in her life, and she shifts her stance to lean against his desk. “You need to go home, get some rest. It’s late.”

“What, are you here because you care about my wellbeing?”

It’s a question she has trouble answering, of course. Though she barely knew him, there was a certain quirk about him that’s drawing her in; and yes, she considers that it’s probably been a while since she had been attracted to someone. But this was Ray Palmer—bug eyed talky boy who wants Felicity, as Ollie put it to her once—and still, she’s still in that easy stance with a soft smile on her lips and tilts her head. “Maybe”, she lets out, not even recognizing the tone of voice that falls out of her; but she relents to continue. “The woman in black kind of likes to check on the people she cares about, you know? Protecting the people important to her, so to say.”

The ease that those words fall out intrigues her, but she shakes it off and walks back around to the desk, pretending to trip on her heels and slipping the usb drive into the computer as quick as she could. Instantly, hands were at her waist to help her up, and she turns her head around to see the confusion on Ray’s face and a small blush creep on hers.

It’s nice, having hands on her waist that didn’t aim to hurt her, and she couldn’t help the small blush that’s on her cheeks. “Thanks”, she lets out small, before clearing her throat and those same hands fall off her waist and away from her.

“No problem, Laurel. Maybe this whole Atom/Woman in Black thing would come in handy sooner or later, right? Now about that coffee?”

She knows she shouldn’t stay, but the look on his face beckons her to. Three beeps come back on again and before long, she could hear Felicity, Roy, and Diggle telling her to leave.

Somehow, she defies them. “Sure”, she speaks, knowing that her comms weren’t muted any longer and they could hear her. “I’ll stay for the coffee if you plan on teaching me what goes on in that suit—slowly. Mechanics aren’t really my thing.

“Laurel do you think”, she hears Diggle in her ear but the smile on Ray’s face prompts her to ignore him and Felicity’s pour in. “I think Palmer can give her a lift home after coffee, you guys. Leave her be.”

Her hands go up to her ear, pulling out the inconspicuous piece of technology and pocketing it, eyes locked on Ray’s with a soft smile. “Alright”, he lets out. “And you can help me out with a few contracts—of the books? Or maybe on? I’m a billionaire, I’d be able to pay you either way if you want—”

“Ray”, she interrupts him. “Coffee and legal talk? You know the way to my heart.”

\---------

Somewhere else in Starling City, nearer towards the Glades, Felicity Smoak reclines in her seat and awaits information to download to the three monitors in front of her with a knowing smile on her face. Her comms were off and in front of her, and she props her feet on the table while sipping water from a straw she has in a bottle.

“I should open a matchmaking service.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Laurel Lance wants to fight Ray Palmer and the one time she actually does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Atom (Laurel Lance/Ray Palmer)

The first time Laurel Lance meets Ray Palmer, she wants to punch his face in.

She’s in the district attorney’s office in the middle of a meeting with the mayor, the aldermen, and her father about the shit that Daniel Brickwell is pulling in the Glades upon the Arrow’s absence; and as acting district attorney, she has to be there. Everyone is on edge and talking about what actions to take, and then the door opens.

In walks Ray Palmer and Felicity. Her heart goes out to her friend, mostly because she sees how broken the blonde is at the moment. She’s lost hope, much like Laurel had in the first three months after the first time this happens to her; but this time she’s okay because she actually knows what to do. Her brows furrow in confusion as he speaks about throwing money at the SCPD, and she hung around Tommy and Oliver enough that the Billionaire Boys Club would be able to get anything they wanted with just money.

And that just angers her, since she hated the Billionaire Boys Club and their stupid ways.

The city needed answers and throwing money around like it was nothing was no way to do so. Wanting to speak her mind, she starts but then the ambush begins. Daniel Brickwell swoops in and kills one of the alderman with his goons. Palmer’s holding Felicity back and she feels that is so wrong on so many levels, and her father is being beaten.

She doesn’t have time to think because she’s fighting off one of them, he trying to take the gun away from another and she thinks that’s so stupid of him to do so without proper training and that distraction ends up costing her the advantage.

So she breaks her heel and knocks the guy out while gunshots fire out.

She looks to her dad, then Felicity, and finally to Palmer who clearly needs to get his shit together.

\------

The second time she’s in Ray Palmer’s presence, she still really wants to beat his face in but doesn’t because it’s not the right place for it.

It’s the day of John’s wedding and even though she’s only met his bride once, she can tell that they were basically born to be with each other. Laurel actually smiles during the ceremony, beaming with a small bit of pride when she catches John’s knowing eyes during the ceremony. Oliver’s behind him as his best man and she’s sitting in the same pew as his extended family. Carly Diggle is to her farthest, AJ is the other groomsman.

Next to Carly are Thea and Roy to her right, Felicity and Ray Palmer to her left.

She doesn’t understand why he’s even there and why he’s commenting on everything that he sees. Maybe it’s the fact that she barely had any sleep last night while on patrol or the fact that she’s nursing a small gash wound that had been poorly stitched by Roy earlier that morning on her thigh and her dress is rubbing against it the wrong way, but she really, really wants to shut him up.

And Felicity’s right beside her of course, so she can definitely see and hear all of his vain attempts at flirting with her friend. Her back is turned slightly to them, but she lets out an inaudible snort and shares a look with Roy, and even Oliver like seriously. If he loves this girl, fight for her and not let her go to this…this…

Asshat.

She’s thankful that the ceremony goes off without a hitch, only because she can’t take Palmer commenting on how lovely the flowers were or how he had disapproved of Diggle and Lyla not having a honeymoon (she thinks Felicity told him that just to see if he’ll shut up, and he doesn’t), and continues to rant on people taking vacations.

She raises an eyebrow at that and had been about to retort back because hypocrisy is a fickle thing, but is only disrupted when Roy takes her hand along with Thea’s and pulls them towards the reception that’s scheduled right after.

\------

For the second time that day and the third time in her life, Ray Palmer’s in her presence, and she explodes.

She moves to the bar and just simply asks for a club soda, staying true to her six months sober key chain that’s hidden in her clutch. Though she wants to drink and is tempted–with helping Felicity dodge Palmer’s intrusive questions and standing behind Oliver while he almost has a shouting match with Amanda Waller, she thinks she deserves one.

But she doesn’t, because she knows better.

The club soda is bland, and gives the allure that she’s drinking without actually doing so. The facade is simple. The wedding reception is actually a cover for them all, ARGUS work no doubt, and she only had been filled in with the major details and nothing more. There’s missing information still, and her analytical mind wants everything in front of her; but she’s that type of girl to make rash decisions anyway so there really was no point.

“Are you sure you should be drinking that?”

The voice is like nails on a chalkboard to her at this point, having to sit through his ramblings through dinner and and now drinks and dancing. She thought she managed to get away from the rest of her friends; but it’s weird that Ray Palmer would know about her addiction. Her eyes narrows and her lips purse together. She’s restraining herself, only because it’s John’s wedding and she happens to like John and doesn’t want anything to ruin this night for him.

Weddings should be sacred.

“Excuse me”, she seeks out politely, licking her lips as she holds onto the club soda in her hands. “What are you talking about?”

“Laurel, it’s okay if you feel like you want a drink; but you shouldn’t do it because you feel pressured with everyone drinking around you. I’m fairly sure that Felicity isn’t even drinking tonight so you’ll surely have–”

That’s the last straw. She didn’t need some stranger worrying about her well being and meddling in. So she does what any rational woman would do.

She chucks the soda water in his face. “I’m six months sober, asshole”, she lets out, surprised at the sudden vulgarity that rushes through her and before long, she brings out a hand to slap his cheek because she’s fed up with his fuckboy antics.

“Have some chill, Palmer, and learn to act around people who don’t want to kiss your ass because you have money.”

She storms off to go back to their table, but flags down a waiter to get her another club soda.

\------

“You hit me”, he speaks out and she just huffs. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest, her back towards him and her brow is furrowed. She’s still insatiably angry; but at least she’s enjoying herself people watching. Couples were out on the floor dancing and she all but begged Oliver to dance with Felicity because no one deserves to be led around by Ray Palmer.

Laurel ignores him, shifts in her seat, and continues to watch.

“I deserved it.”

Now that gets her attention. “Excuse me”, she lets out, anger still imminent in her voice but at least she’s calmed down slightly to be able to have a small conversation with him. “That’s the first thing you’ve said all day that was actually smart.”

He laughs and she raises an eyebrow. “It’s hard”, he says. “Connecting with other people ever since I lost Jean. Coming to the wedding is weird. Felicity asking me is a little bit weird; but I agreed. It didn’t really hit home until the ceremony. How different things could have been if I had been able to–”

It’s a tactic she’s seen in plenty of movies and plenty of girls have fallen for it. The sympathy act works with her usually, but ever since actually just experiencing that loss first hand (even as far as eight years ago the first time with her sister) she knows better and just actually grimaces. “Are you really asking for sympathy right now?”

She knows its coming off cold and that’s not really her style to begin with. In truth, she does feel for Ray in some sense. “Just because your ex broke up–”

“–she kinda died, Laurel.”

She pauses then. Though that’s not excusing him and his actions at all, she relents and puts her hands on the table, the club soda in between her hands as she thinks. Her mind recalls the losses that brought her here to this moment. She remembers holding Sara in her arms right after she fell from the rafters, three arrows to her stomach and bleeding out from under her. She realizes now that it was partially her fault. If only she had reacted quicker, been quicker on her feet, and gotten her help instead of just holding her and showing weakness.

If only she had reacted like how she did with Tommy, how she wanted to run into that crumbling building and pull him out after he said he’d run right after her. How she wanted to yell at him to come back out to her, to be with her instead of just be crushed by the rubble that was his father’s doing.

She doesn’t really realize how quiet she’s been until she reverts back to the moment where Ray’s voice is pulling her to. “–of course you have to know loss like I do. It’s not private knowledge that you lost a sister eight years ago and your boyfriend, was it? Merlyn? I’m in the process of buying Merlyn Global too. The legal action is all up in the air because both figure heads of the company have died and acquisition is now with Starling Banking, and they kind of hate me over there; but you don’t need to know that.”

She snorts. “I can see why. You’re kinda pushy, Palmer. You want and you want quick, but you don’t realize that people need time. Slow down, get some chill, and maybe look over the contracts for the acquisition before barging in to any office you see fit.”

“Are you angry about a month ago?”

“It was reckless of you”, she explains and maybe it seems a little bit hypocritical of her to use those words now, but it fits. “You have no right negotiating for the good of this city when you don’t even know it. You come from Ivy Town, somewhere probably small and lush and green. Starling’s bleek, maybe a little bit brighter than Gotham, but it’s pretty much bleek and dark and things are different.”

“You’re right.”

Again, she stops in surprise for the second time that night. “Don’t look at me like that”, he lets out and the bright, really toothy smile that he always has plastered on his face is now resorted to a small, reminiscing grin. “Starling City is no Ivy Town, and maybe I was trying to force Starling to change for me, when I should be integrating myself to Starling. Jean always said I dive head first and don’t think.”

The statement brings her back to two years ago, remembering Tommy and his grin and he saying something about falling fast and falling deep. She can’t help the small smile that falls to her lips. “Maybe I should hit you again if it keeps giving you epiphanies like that. ”

“Would I have to pay you?”

The smile grows just tiny bit wider. “I’m sure you’ll be able to afford it.”

They fall into comfortable silence before he holds out his hand. She takes it with hers and shakes it gently. It’s a small gesture, maybe a truce between the two of them at the moment; and the wedding atmosphere shouldn’t be damaged just because a mini fight happened. “Looking forward to working with you, Counselor.”


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak)

The sun is peeking through the windows of the apartment he shares with his sister, and it’s confusing just slightly. Oliver’s never been able to sleep through the night—something about beds being too comfortable and having to always be on alert through the night while on Lian Yu—and wants to finally be able to let go of the world except for last night. He’s still tired and doesn’t want to move.

But he knows he has to get up and actually start his day. Training wasn’t going to get done by itself and so far the beeping of the laptop on the table in his makeshift office (it’s easier having these things around now that Thea knows his secret) is steady like how it was last night.

He sits up on his bed, rubbing eyes slightly and licking his lips as last night’s memory flooded through his mind. Felicity and he had endedup back at the loft after the undercover mission like they normally would and somehow that memory eases him and he tries bringing out a hand to see if she’s still in bed with him; but finds her side cold.

Confusion etches in and his brow furrows, worry flowing through him before he hears footsteps. “Digg called”, he hears her speak and Oliver turns his head around towards the door to his bedroom. Felicity’s there, leaning against the frame and eating pancakes—almost naked except for the dress shirt he had on last night. “Fuck”, he mumbles out, knowing that even he could let out a slew of curses when he messes up. “What did he say?”

“He’s at the foundry looking over things and doesn’t mind if we come in later than usual”, she lets out before tugging off his shirt and standing before him naked.

She and the plate are moving back to bed, taking up the unoccupied spot and he turns to face her completely. It’s easy for him to settle in between her legs, but as gracious as he is sometimes, he knocks her plate of pancakes all over them—syrup all over her frame and his bed.

“Oliver”, she reprimands and he loses it, laughing as he moves to sit in between her legs to see her and shakes his head. “I can fix it”, he tells her as the laugh runs away from him.

He moves, hovering above her and holding himself up by his arms. A noise escapes him and the cold part of the comforter hits his own naked frame; but he doesn’t mind. He’s just solely focused on Felicity now, covered in syrup—and he thinks she’s just delicious enough to taste.

“Oliver, what are you doing”, she asks and Oliver just returns her question with a small smirk of his own. “I’m having breakfast, Felicity. What’s the big deal?”

He brings his head down to lick at the syrup that ended up pooling at the corner of her lips before pressing his to a kiss. It’s slow, tasting each other for the first time that morning, and it fuels him. He runs his tongue about her lips once, tasting the syrup from the pancakes that she had earlier. However, it has him more aroused and simply wanting more and more of her. A moan escapes through her nose and he hears it. He’s quite proud that he’s the one eliciting such an animalistic growl from Felicity. He likes to think that none of her other partners had made her feel this way.

Soon, he finds her tongue into the mix, giving into his demand to taste her and he smirks. He’s determined to fully give into Felicity and prove everything last night had meant the world to him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would have a chance with the blonde underneath him. He’s just completely mad at himself for not choosing sooner.

But he just runs his tongue against hers, teasing her of what was to come. “Fe-li-ci-ty”, he enunciates as he breaks away from the kiss, moving to each part of her frame where he found syrup. “You’re a really messy eater”, he goes on, laughing at the glare that’s giving him. He knew for a fact that he hit her plate that caused this mess, but was she really going to be mad at him for what he’s thinking of doing?

She really better not be.

He goes on, circling his tongue around the drop of syrup on her chin. She’s already wrapping her legs around his waist and he smirks at her eagerness. She wants him, he can tell, but he’s going to make this as long as possible.

“Oliver”, he hears her whine and it’s so amazing to hear his name come from her mouth like that. It’s sparks something in him. It’s like a needy Oliver, something that’s so completely primal, and he loves it. He wants to hear it again—he wants it to be the only name that comes out of her mouth like that. He lets out a low growl at the thought, but holds himself back. He wants to make her know—that while they’re like this, while this is happening—she’s with him for good. No other little boy is going to try anything with her. She’s his and his alone.

He moves from her chin, finally licking down the trail to her neck. He’s making sure all of the syrup is gone, moving his tongue around in circles and nibbling lightly. There are marks all over her body now, but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t think she does either. Her eyes are closed and she’s mewling, enjoying every moment of it, and he’s staking his claim. He’s making sure that everyone knows that Felicity’s just his and off limits.

But now Oliver’s at the spot, the space between her breasts and he licks it once. He looks up, sees that she’s worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth before he goes over to her left breast. There’s no syrup, but he wasn’t going to miss a chance to pay attention to it. He takes that nipple into his mouth and she curves her body upward towards it. He laughs at her eagerness, endeared that he’s willing to give so much of him so quickly. She moves once, rolling her hips, and he instantly groans. The heat radiating from her core is almost too much to handle. “Fuck”, he mumbles into her frame before running his tongue around the erect nipple once. “Stop teasing me, Felicity”, he starts out before moving towards her right.

This time, when he’s paying attention towards it, he cups her left breast and moves his hand in sync with his mouth. He palms it slowly, running his thumb around the nipple at the same time he flicks his tongue around the right. She rolls her hips to him once again and he lets out a growl. She’s already so wet, feeling her lips just rub about his length; but he wasn’t going to give in.

He wasn’t done with his breakfast.

Oliver has a look of determination on his face as he breaks away from her again, moving his mouth towards her torso. He continues to lick every remaining bit of syrup up, all the while hearing her mews. He knows she wants it—she’s already spreading her legs wider for him, dropping her legs down from his waist. He hisses at the loss of contact, but it doesn’t matter. He’s just about to help himself to his own form of breakfast.

“Oliver, please. Just touch me”, she begs when he’s done with the syrup, but he doesn’t listen. He moves backwards, sitting on his knees still while bringing his head down to the apex of her legs. Felicity widens her eyes, and he has to force himself not to just dive right in. “Patience”, he whispers out before running his tongue against her wet folds once. She instantly bucks her hips at the action and he smirks. “Fe-li-ci-ty”, he starts out again to take his hands and hold her hips down. He wants to devour her, but knows that he has to prolong this as much as possible.

He wants to commit this shit to memory.

His tongue swirls around her clit before he takes it into his mouth, sucking at it while keeping his eyes upward to watch her. She’s writhing, gripping at the white sheets below her and he’s rewarding her again, moving to flick his tongue at the bud in his mouth. He breaks that away, lapping up at the juices polling at her entrance. She tastes amazing and that gets him going. She’s moaning Oliver over and over again and it sets him on fire, but he’s determined not to give into his own wants.

He wants her to remember who she’s fucking with.

He inserts one of his fingers into her and groans at the heat she’s radiating out. He adds in another one and she bucks her hips upward, rocking into his hands. “Fuck”, he whispers out before bringing his tongue to move in sync to his fingers. He makes movements against her writhing as best as he could; and soon, she’s clenching around his fingers and letting out one of the loudest moans he’s heard her let out ever.

Oliver licks his own lips before he takes his fingers out of her, sticking them into his mouth to lick them clean. In a mirror like last night, she’s looking up at the ceiling, panting for air. “Shit”, he hears her mumble out and he laughs genuinely. “Felicity Smoak, you have a dirty mouth”, he teases her.

“Says the person who just fucked me with his.”

They both fall into laughter and spend the rest of the morning and half of the afternoon in bed, tasting each other and falling down to complete and total bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen

Oliver stares at his best friend, eyes still covered with his green mask and his Arrow uniform half falling off his frame. “The hell”, he whispers out, confusion etching on his brow and his head tilting in a way that faintly mirrored when he saw the last of his skeletons in the closet. This wasn’t real. Tommy was dead—and though he didn’t go to the funeral for proof, he held him as he died. That was all the proof he needed.

“You know, when the Prodigal Son of the Queens came back, he had a party and press conference and a big to do. And here we are, and the only thing for the Merlyn is a room full of arrows.”

And Tommy made a point, going over to Roy’s case full of red arrows and poking one tip with his index finger, only to make a face afterwards in pain. He was like a child.

“You’re not real”, Oliver quips out, shaking his head and racking his brain to see if he’s been doused with something while he was out on patrol—a new strand of vertigo or another psychotic drug perhaps—but nothing. He feels fine, more than fine actually, and it’s unnerving him that this might be real.

“And it gets even more awkward. What the hell, Ollie? I’m bleeding over here and you say I’m not real. That’s rude.”

And true to form, Tommy shows him the finger prick he had with the arrow tip from earlier, a scowl crossing his face. “And where’s our baby sister? I have a bone to pick with her.”

Oliver stares, his mouth agape just slightly and his blue eyes straight on Tommy’s frame. “Wha—”, he mutters out, pressing his lips together afterwards before the dark haired male throws his arms out.

“The whiskey, Ollie. She’s not stocking the good whiskey anymore. She’s running our club down to the ground. I can’t have a ‘Welcome Back From The Dead’ drink with my psuedo brother with the cheap stuff. I deserve better than that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak)

He stops shrugging off the jacket of his suit and turns to face her completely. Blue eyes stay rigid over her frame. She’s just standing there with her hands at her waist, red dress in stark contrast with the light blue walls of their shared bedroom and he has to stop himself from running over to her completely and exert himself over her.

She wants the game, she’ll get the game.

“Is that a threat”, Oliver whispers out to her, finishing taking off his jacket and laying it on the ottoman in the room. His eyes never leave Felicity’s frame, however, and he could see the smirk dancing upon her lips as she shifts on her feet.

“You didn’t finish the line”, she retorts and he tilts his head, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips as his hands busy with his tie. “You didn’t finish the line, so come over here and make me, Mr. Queen.” Her emphasis on the words lets him know she means what she says, and who was he not to dive into what she wants?

His stride is slow, throwing the tie down onto the floor as he walks towards her, a predatory glare fixated right on her while he unbuttons just enough of the dress shirt. Her stance is the same, tongue darting out to lick at her lips and she’s about ready to pounce–but like he said. If she wants the game, she’ll get the game.

Oliver’s arms go out to scoop Felicity up and she wraps her legs around his waist as best as she can in that tight red dress she’s in. He smirks up at her, hands laying at her waist and leaning her against the wall nearest them. “You know I don’t take kindly to threats”, he growls out, lips ghosting over the pressure point in her neck before he whispers out what she wanted to hear.

“Mrs. Queen.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak)

Oliver sputters into his drink, bringing the glass of scotch away from him and his nose while his own blue eyes look towards Felicity. She has a smirk on her face, her arms crossed as she leans back into her dining room chair. He doesn’t know how he got into this mess, agreeing to play poker with a woman who knows how to count cards, but in the end he shouldn’t be complaining. “I thought this wasn’t strip poker”, he challenges out, trying to probe her into remembering the conversation they had before the alcohol had taken over the both of them.

“I lied–and I’m not going to ask you again, Oliver Queen. Take. It. Off.”

He pauses for a moment, weighing his options for a slight second. He could go with semantics and just take off his socks as his article of clothing, but Oliver Queen–before the island or after–does not back down from a challenge. So instead, he keeps his blue eyes locked with Felicity’s while he tugs off the grey henley he’s wearing and throws it on the table between them. “There”, he says with somewhat finality. “Now deal the next hand.”

He loses again and off go his pants while she’s still fully dressed. “I like this”, Felicity lets out before it’s his turn to deal and Oliver lets out a triumphant snap of his fingers when he wins this hand.

And Felicity just ends up tugging her bra out from under her dress, eyes glued to him as if daring him to say something. His jaw sets, stifling a groan of appreciation for the show of action before the game progresses.

She loses her skirt next, and he his socks. Five minutes later, cards are everywhere on her kitchen floor as they end up pouncing on each other.

They don’t even make it to the bedroom that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak)

“Felicity, have you ever been to a rave,” Oliver questions her and she huffs, pushing up her glasses from the bridge of her nose. Of course she’s been to party and clubs and bars. She may be a genius, but she’s hardly a prude. Yes, parties she’s been to, clubs she frequents–because lets face it, they work under one–but a rave? That’s a new one.

But it hurts her that he would even suggest that she was as sheltered as such and her arms cross to shield herself from the judging.

And as if he could sense her uneasiness with it, he places his hand on her elbows, trying to ease her back towards him. “It’s not that bad. You’ll be fine. You’re just going to go in and blend in. The paint’s to help you blend in.”

Felicity relents, sighing through her nose and looks up at Oliver then. “I still don’t get why I need to be painted. It’s a rave–what happens to the 90s versions of raves where everyone dressed like goths and listened to Nirvana? Now that’s a good band. Why can’t music on the radio be like Nirvana and who’s this Calvin Harris anyway and why does he sound like Ellie Goulding all of the ti–”

“Felicity”, Oliver interrupts her while trying to suppress a laugh and she sighs again. “Fine”, she relaxes and takes off her shirt, leaving her in the costume that she’s supposed to wear to the rave tonight. It’s nothing but skimpy, a pink corset and boy shorts with fishnet stockings underneath. “Paint me like one of your French girls, Oliver Queen.”

They both lose it to laughter after her that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak), hints of Smoaking Billionaires (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak/Tommy Merlyn)

Oliver looks up from his desk at Queen Consolidated, using one finger to point while his jaw sets in place. Of course he’s jealous. He’s jealous when it comes to anything taking Felicity’s attention away from him, but he’s not willing to admit it. “No”, he says quietly, lying to both he and her while he does his actions. “I’m not…jealous.”

And it’s only when Felicity looks at him with her arms crossed and a knowing look that he relents, standing up and letting out a sigh through his nose that he goes onto explain. “Listen. I just got the company back and you’re my VP of everything”, he starts out, making just one testing stride to her to see if she’d back away.

He only continues when she stays in her stance unmoving.

“I just–”, Oliver continues before pressing his lips together and lays his hands on her shoulders, giving them just a small rub with his thumbs. “I don’t want to lose you. You mean everything and it might have taken me years to admit it and for that, I’m sorry.”

“So you are jealous”, Felicity proudly assess him and he groans out, knowing that it’s only her that sees the facade he ends up putting out every day. He backs away, shrugs his shoulders, and reclines. He knows when he’s been overtaken. “Yeah”, he replies out. “Yeah, I am jealous. I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay with me. Please don’t go.”

“Oliver, it’s just one lunch over at Merlyn Global to help out Tommy and his servers. It’s no big deal.”

And still, he huffs like a petulant child before she rolls her eyes and offers her hand to his. “Come on. I’ll call Tommy and see if he can’t make it lunch for three instead of two.”

It’s a small compromise, but he’ll take it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak)

Oliver stops his movements as he hears those words come out from Felicity’s lips. He’s stunned, immobile as the implications of everything run straight through his mind. What did this all mean? Memories of his father’s talk when he was thirteen flashes before him and he inwardly cringes. Of course he knew what it all meant. He’s going to be a father–a father to a child.

A baby.

Felicity’s having a baby, his baby. Of course it better be his baby or she’d have some explaining to do.

But a baby. He doesn’t know the first thing about them. What do they eat? How do they work? What’s the difference between disposable and non disposable diapers? What about formula? How was he going to make it?

And when the kid grows up, what’s it going to do? He can’t very well have a kid running around the arrow cave. What if it pokes an eye out on an arrow?

Oliver’s eyes widened at that point, Felicity’s voice is just a distant thing calling to him then. He wonders what it’s like when his kid finds out about he being the Arrow? His kid picking up their dad’s favorite weapon and firing it. His kid jumping off of buildings and trying to protect the city that he himself had vowed to.

His breathing hitches, unsteady breaths as he recognizes the signs before he just simply falls down, eyes rolling to the back of his head and blacking out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak), mentions of Thearoy (Roy Harper/Thea Queen)
> 
> A continuation of last chapter.

He blinks at her, taken aback by the statement she’s given him, but he doesn’t press on. Oliver knows it’s a defense mechanism if it comes from Felicity, something to steel herself away from any awkwardness that a situation calls for it. It’s one of her more endearing traits and one that he has come to love about her. 

He doesn’t realize how long he stays there, laying in Felicity’s arms, but he makes no move to move–nor would she let him with her laying an arm on his chest while she simply strokes his hair with his head laying in her lap. A soft smile falls upon his lips, blue eyes staring right up at his Felicity; and he’s calm, so calm that he forgets how he ended up on the floor of the foundry in the first place. The silence that falls between them isn’t maddening, but safe and secure, and he even brings up his hand to lace with hers.

The moment is soft, and he too becomes it, even going as far as to move their conjoined hands to his lips. It’s the quiet moments that he longs for, things like this that make them seem normal–that makes their lives seem normal when things aren’t as what they looked.

His fingers even start to twirl the white gold band surrounding her ring finger while her other starts massaging his head gently.

They were only interrupted when Digg’s voice boomed through. “What happened?”

“I was standing behind him when Roy and Thea came down together ten minutes ago”, Felicity answered first. “He fainted when Thea told him she was pregnant. He just woke up.”

A small noise breaks from the back of his throat, hands clenching Felicity’s tighter. “Honestly, he took it better than I thought. Remember when I told him about our kid two years ago? He didn’t wake up for two hours–and don’t get me started when we were in labor. If I had known he’d was a fainter, I wouldn’t have had in him there. As useful as he was.”

“I can hear you”, he growls out, a discouraged pout forming on his lips before he makes a move to stand, but the hand on his chest and the one massaging his scalp beckons him to stay. 

“Yeah, and you need to lie down still. You’re going to be an uncle”, she speaks as she looks back up to Digg and Oliver makes a face. “Well….Sara calls you Uncle Oliver so it’s like ‘you’re going to be an uncle, again. Surprise.’”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak)

He’s smiling wide, watching her pace back and forth in the foyer with a furrowed expression on her face as she talks. She’s nervous, that’s a fact considering he’s never seen her like this before. Oliver’s seen everything about Felicity–a wide range of emotions from anger, to sadness, to happiness, to proud, to stressed (hell, even that time when he had her go undercover at an underground casino nervous)–but never has he seen her nervousness quite like this.

It’s almost comical to him.

Oliver’s the definition of calm now, leaning against the doorway with half rolled up sleeves in a white dress shirt and black trousers while he watches Felicity get all of what she’s doing out of her system. At this rate, he thinks she’s going to wear out the carpet or her Louboutins. Or maybe even start with a panic attack before the night is over and he can’t have that.

“Felicity”, he speaks out, his tone of voice matching his demeanor and holds out his hands to her. He places them on her shoulder, blue eyes staring into blue as he instructs her to calm herself down. Several deep breaths later and he gives her a small smile. “We can do this”, he starts out, giving her a slow nod and she in return. 

“Together, right”, she utters out. “We can do everything as long as we’re together.”

If at all possible, his smile grows wider and the doors to another room open, Diggle poking out his head before eyeing the both of them. “Guys, Elvis said get your butts in here or he’s going to have to skip you two and marry the other couple standing in the room. Let’s go. You can make out tonight when you’re consummating your marriage.”

Oliver throws his friend a look and Diggle disappears back into the room, leaving the door open. In, he can see Roy and Thea along with Felicity’s mother, Lyla and baby Sara in the room waiting for the both of them. “You ready to get hitched, Miss Smoak”, he offers out his arm and Felicity rolls her eyes.

“You better get used to calling me, Mrs. Queen, buddy.”

And Oliver presses his lips to her forehead and smiles. “I can’t wait.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flommy (Felicity Smoak/Tommy Merlyn)

Tommy perks up, turning his attention away from the clipboard in his hands and towards the voice. It’s comforting and he smirks to himself when he sees it’s Felicity standing in the doorway to the office of Verdant. He shakes his head and goes back to the inventory he needs start doing. “How do I look at you, Felicity”, he badgers her, urges her on. All the while he’s speaking, he’s not even daring to look at her for fear their ruse would be caught.

And they can’t get caught. Not like this.

“Like you want to devour me”, she whispers to him and crosses her arms and he all but drops his clipboard. He recognizes the whisper from last night and groans at the memory of Felicity underneath him, writhing and panting before screaming his name and it takes all of him not to cross over completely and pick her up.

“So”, he says while trying to be cool and moves back over to his desk to sit. “What if I do? What if I want to, right here, right now on this desk not caring who or what will walk in?”

“I say you’re all talk, Merlyn.”

He growls. Maybe there’s a primal instinct of him wanting to prove to her that he definitely could have what he wanted or maybe it was the feeling of actually stealing something from Oliver instead of Oliver taking what’s his for once in his life and he stands out and up from under his desk. It doesn’t take him for him to reach Felicity, cupping her face and backing her towards a wall in his office. “Mine”, he whispers his plea, not daring to move for anything before Felicity whispers out.

“Prove it. Prove it to the world, Tommy. Devour me.”

And he does.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thea Queen, Oliver Queen

Thea Dearden Queen is enraged, mostly because she’s been bested again by her older brother. He’s friggin thirty years old and he’s still wanting to throw snowballs at her. It’s funny in a sense, how the winter time meant Oliver’s favorite time of year and Starling City has been blanketed in a foot of snow this winter constantly.

She’s wondering how a thirty year old man isn’t sick of the snow like she was. "Oliver”, she threatens out and he just throws one at her again. “Don’t think I’m taking this easy on you, Speedy. You’ve been trained by three people–and your boyfriend is a vigilante. You are apt to defend yourself.”

He’s right and she smirks, nailing him in the head while he’s giving her the speech on how she should be ready and willing to defend herself whenever necessary. “Do you always cheat”, he asks of her, his eyes furrowing in mock anger when he brushes the snow away from his face.

She stands tall, glad to be able to hit him once. “There’s no such thing as cheating”, she recalls, remembering a little piece of the island just a few months ago. “There’s only survival and death.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

And that was how their day starts and ends, throwing snowballs at each other and dragging everyone that came out to see them in teams. Oliver complains when Thea steals his best asset and she points out that Felicity would do better on her team if he was going to take Roy from her.

Their truce was prompted by Diggle who had baby Sara with him for that afternoon and a treaty signed at Big Belly Burger with chili cheese fries and chocolate milkshakes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toliver (Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen)

Oliver crosses his arms and looks to his best friend, who by the way he did find naked in his bed. It’s just slightly after two in the morning, after one long rager that he had to throw because his parents were out of town and he wasn’t going to get to do this again for a long time.

And still he didn’t find Tommy for the better part of the party, figuring he found a guest room upstairs to hook up with a random like he did, and after he said goodbye to his one night stand, he’s looking forward to sleeping in his own clean bed.

His clean bed that was now not clean by Merlyn ass on his covers.

And all Tommy does right now is give him a shrug and point to the sleeping form on his chest–a gorgeous redhead sound asleep in his arms and Oliver shakes his head. "Sorry, not sorry”, Tommy mouths and Oliver shakes his head.

He’ll sleep with Thea in her room tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver walks in on Tommy and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak), Flommy (Felicity Smoak/Tommy Merlyn)

The two pairs of eyes do nothing but bring him further into his rage and misery. It’s weird. He shouldn’t be able to be this angry. After all, Tommy and Felicity were two people who could do anything they wanted. They weren’t attached to anyone, technically, and it doesn’t matter if they choose to spend their free time together or not.

And it’s not like he hasn’t caught anyone in the VIP Lounge going at it like that before–just not during closed hours and they weren’t his best friend and his….Felicity.

He suppose it’s payback for his little tryst with Laurel and that hurts him more than he thinks, but it couldn’t be because his thing with Laurel was one night and here Felicity’s telling him that this had been going on for a while. He feels like he can’t breathe.

“Just stop, just stop”, he lets out, losing his composure for a moment and pointing at the both of them, a tick he does when he doesn’t know what to say but needs to say something. “You two…fucking”, he says the word with such disdain. “My best friend and my..my…”, he growls out and Felicity stands in Tommy’s dress shirt and crosses her arms together, daring him to continue.

“Your what, Oliver?”

He clenches his jaw together and doesn’t speak. He knows better than to answer that question and out of the corner of his eye, he watches her leave and Tommy makes a move to follow her. Oliver just holds him back by his elbow and growls. “You’re out of line, Merlyn.”

“No, you’re out of line, Queen”, Tommy replies and yanks his arm away from Oliver. “All of our lives and the time you came back, I have watched you pine over Laurel and I let go the woman I love because I care about my best friend and his happiness.”

He’s taken aback by Tommy’s tone and shifts on his feet, his brow still furrowing in anger and he doesn’t speak, which probes Tommy to continue.

“So you get Laurel, you dump her after a night, and expect the whole world to wait for you. Listen here, Oliver. I love you. You’re like my brother; but stop treating these women like they’re toys to take away from friends. They’re not the Legos you stole from me when we were four.”

“Anyone”, Oliver starts out before striding towards Tommy. “Anyone but Felicity, Tommy. She’s….–”

“Yeah, you love her”, Tommy replies. “Maybe more than you love Laurel and it sucks but maybe now you know what it feels like to live in my shadow for once.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa al Ghul/Felicity Smoak

The brunette pauses in her stance, arms crossed as she leans against the medical bay in the lair. She’s going on and on about some tangible dividends about the Demon retiring like the League is just some sort of basic human bureaucracy–and it’s mostly true. It’s like something out of WW2 and the similarities sometimes frightens even her.

But the blonde, who introduced herself as Felicity Smoak: MIT, class of 09 to her just about a year ago, is doing just that, ranting and raving about how the League can be such evil and pull the goodness out of everyone that she loved and adored and it’s just that moment that time manages to stop for her. Here and here alone, Felicity’s not been afraid of the Demon head and what he can do; but afraid of the League and what they do. She herself notices the changes to what happens to people when they join, get their first kill. They trade little bits and pieces of their humanity away and nothing is ever seemingly right with them again.

It’s only been the second time she’s able to see a person as just that–a person.

She sighs to herself, eyes glimmering with a tangible bit of hope and honesty that she can muster. It’s not much, having lost most of it (or maybe not having it at all because of her upbringing) but she knows one thing–the familiar restlessness stirring within her, the fire that’s steadily burning as each word falls out of Felicity’s mouth (and how flawlessly plump her lips are even when on the verge of a breakdown)–she might have just fallen in love with Felicity Smoak.

And she smiles, breaking out of her element and her own cage to be able to cup Felicity’s face in hers. “I wish for you to look at me”, she starts out, remembering how to use her polite words. “Breathe with me, Felicity. It’s going to be alright. The League will not hurt you, nor anyone you care for. You have my word.”

“But your word isn’t enough if I don’t have you, Nyssa.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thearoy (Roy Harper/Thea Queen)

“Can I help you?”

She doesn’t realize how long she’s been staring at the new kid, hands in his pockets and leaning against the lockers looking at everyone with disdain. She’s heard about him, however, a prodigy on the lacrosse field that they had to pick him out from Starling City High, where he was barely making grades to stay on the team, to Starling Prepatory where it doesn’t matter as long as he can play for the team.

And damn, can he play for the team.

She crosses her arms, a thin smirk appearing on her lips as she tilts her head. She’s cool, confident–everything that should be emulated by a Queen–and walks herself over towards him. Expensive heels clack against the stone tile that’s beneath her, strong stances with each clack for the moment; and he’s still standing there, green eyes filled with mirth and curiosity. 

Most people would have backed down by now. Most people would have just walked away instead of challenged her as such–but she’s really starting to believe that the rumor about Roy Harper not being like most people.

And she likes it.

Maybe it’s the rebel streak that’s starting within her. After all, the legacy that her brother laid out for her was something to fully live up to should she choose; and there’s just something about Roy that calls to her. A new, troubled soul to match her own.

“Depends”, she starts out, the signature rasp in her words that most of her partners deem her so sexy for and she could see the flash in his eyes that he didn’t really expect her to start out as such. “What do you have to offer me?”

And usually guys would fall prey for that little trick of seduction, and that would be that; but this is different. Roy just smirks and steps off from the lockers and shrug his shoulders. “Nothing you already don’t have or can’t find, Queen. Try a little harder next time.”

Her stance weakens and she blinks at him with large green eyes, watching him walk away from her in mild shock. Had the tables have turned? Was he actually playing hard to get with her?

And was she actually liking this chase?

“Thea”,a voice breaks her away from her thoughts and she turns, blinking her eyes and letting her hands fall as she finds one of her friends calling for her. “Yeah, be right there.”

Her thoughts don’t leave that hallway all day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thearoy (Roy Harper/Thea Queen)

There is wreckage everywhere. After the foundry was brought down by Captain Lance and his team, the foundry was ordered a demolition along with her club. What she didn’t expect was the demolition to be so quick, so soon.

He was the one to push her out of the way from a falling beam, and even though he said he was right behind her when he told her to run, he wasn’t when she turned around to make sure after a couple of steps.

She can hear everyone else calling names, but there’s only one she’s calling; and she finds him underneath the same beam that he pushed her away from earlier.

“Roy”, she yells out, hands already going to pull the rocks and rubble away from him. He’s breathing, she can see the rise and fall from his chest that he’s still alive, but he’s not responding to her cries. “Roy”, she keeps calling for him, and before long she’s able to cup his face and check for a pulse.

Oliver’s calling for her, but she ignores it. All of her attention is focused on him–her first love–and she doesn’t think she’d be able to go as far as she had been without the support that he’s given her the past few weeks. Roy’s been the one to get her to see straight, to get her to focus on the goal at hand and that’s to be able to help the city, do good, save her brother.

But none of that matters if he’s not there to do it with her, be by her side.

“Roy”, she whispers out, emotions running through her as she presses her lips together, trying to hold herself. “Roy, you need to wake up. I can’t do this without you, just please”, she chokes out. “You’re stronger than this. Fight, Roy. Wake up, for me, please.”

Seconds feel like hours before she sees him cough and her brother pulls her off of him while Diggle effortlessly picks him up. She doesn’t struggle against Oliver, but her green eyes are focused on Roy’s form thrown over Diggle’s shoulders while they all flee.

Where? She doesn’t know; but at least they’re all together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak)

She’s positively seething.

Here he was, sitting right beside her, clueless look upon his face as he waits for the call for him to go in and there’s nothing she can do about it because she’s just there for computer work. That’s it. She’s his partner and his friend and it shouldn’t matter to her who he chooses to spend his off time with.

Except that it does and it angers her that he’s that stupid in his choice of women.

But she doesn’t let it show, tries not to let it affect her as she ends up shifting away from him in the black van and back to her tablet to concentrate on the task at hand.

“You’re quiet”, he says and she shrugs her shoulders. “This isn’t like you.”

She waves her free hand, the one she’s been using to scroll up and down on the screen in his face and then uses it to push her glasses up on her nose. “You got me here to Nanda Parbat and you’re training with tons of gorgeous women who knows how to use a sword like the ones in Aladdin. And we are back in Central City because of meta-human stuff and I quote ‘it’ll be back to Nanda Parbat’. Just because I’m at the League doesn’t mean I want to know what you and the League are in bed with.”

Or who you’re in bed with in the League, she mutters out before clearing her throat and it even surprises her that she’s said that out loud.

“Wait a minute–”, she starts out, mouth open and agape ready to defend her words before she’s interrupted herself.

“Are you jealous, Felicity?”

Of course he’d be just that clueless to ask and, of course, she’d be stubborn enough not to acknowledge his question at all. Luckily enough, her tablet beeps and she radios in Cisco and Caitlin that they’ve successfully tracked the rogue they were looking for. 

Everyone gets ready to stand in their positions and she finds herself missing Oliver’s satisfied smirk.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thearoy (Roy Harper/Thea Queen)

Her jaw sets while she shifts in place, watching him actually speak to that woman in the most perfect French she has ever heard him utter. Granted, he did live in Nice for that while when they met and had their whirlwind romance; but she didn’t think that she’d be the one to be on the run with him and back to the place they all started.

Hell, she doesn’t even know how her life got turned right upside down in the first place.

And he knows what French does to her, and he even turns around and smiles that stupid grin of a smile that he has and while usually she ends up cupping his face and tracing the smile with her thumb, she wants to punch it off of him. And it’s like she’s not even hiding her contempt when the woman behind the desk of the hotel they’re waiting at asks if they’re related. She wants to go off, round off on the woman that she’s his wife and not just some hermit sister who doesn’t know how to fend for herself.

But there’s an arm that wiggles itself around her waist and she’s placated for now; but she’s still glaring and judging the woman that dared to flirt with her Roy Harper. So she fakes a smile, turns to her husband with a small laugh and signs bigger than normally.

Mrs. Thea Queen-Harper.

Five minutes later, they’re walking (not running) to their hideaway hotel room in the middle of a resort in Nice, France.

“What was that”, Roy’s voice breaks through her thoughts and she shrugs her shoulders innocently. She didn’t do anything wrong, really. All she did was sign her name, something that he told her she should do because that was part of the plan that was laid out for them. He just didn’t tell her how big or how small to make her signature and that’s just only creative license, right?

Thea doesn’t say much but uses her key card to open the one bed suite that they booked, dropping her purse and luggage by the door and walking over to the bed. And Roy’s still looking at her inquisitively before the grin appears on his face again. His strides to her took less time, but he’s kneeling on the floor in front of her and she crosses her arms.

“Wait a minute”, he starts out, placing his hands on the outside of her thighs and rubbing them lightly with his thumb. “Is my wife jealous that I spoke French to someone else? Oh, ma chérie–”

Again, she doesn’t say much when she’s interrupting him, but her hands are furiously grabbing a pillow behind her to knock him upside the head with.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak)

Their relationship is full of demands–from both of them or outside sources.

The outside sources he could handle. There’d just be one word he’d use and that’d be as effective as anything could be. All he’d have to do would be to stand in his place, raise himself to be bigger than what he seemed, and throw the other person a look and give them just that one word. That word would be a simple no.

With Felicity, nothing works. He can’t do as he wants when she demand things of him and it feels like fire when she starts out with any sort of want when it comes from her.

There are different types of demands that Felicity has when it comes to Oliver Queen.

All she would have to do was utter a negative (or at least he thinks it’s negative) demand–”you can’t do that”, “you wanna say that again”, “Oliver, no”–and he’d step back and press his lips together thinly if he didn’t agree with what she said; but he wouldn’t challenge her. Instead, he’d listen, take into account what she wanted him to do, and then either do as she asked or the complete opposite.

Those are the demands that make him think, make his head hurt, and end up with him either getting the cold shoulder at night when they’re in bed together or even the guest bedroom in their house if it’s something huge he challenges her on.

Yes, he’s in love with her and wants her happy; but he’s a man and he’s human and he’s going to act on irrational thoughts wants.

And it’s only when she starts on those irrational thoughts and wants that drive him crazy. When she would utter words like, “come over here and make me”, “wanna bet”, or the not so subtle “kiss me” that he’d let out a low growl and stride right over to his Felicity and do as she asked–no hesitation, no regret, no remorse.

Those are the demands that allow him to touch her, feel her, show her that he’s finally all in and given himself to her completely.

Those are the demands that are his favorite.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie Apocolypse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris West/Laurel Lance

It’s not the first time she has to do this–shoot a gun–but it’s the first time she has to do this to a friend. The plague came about in (what was quite literally) a flash. Everyone was affected, nothing really mattered anymore, and governments all over the world fell.

There was nothing more to hold society together. Everyone became fair game, and to eradicate the plague, drastic measures must be taken. So people resorted to taking up arms, defending themselves in any way possible; and friends became enemies, but true friends stick together.

That’s how Iris and Laurel came to meet up–two cop daughters who had to fend for themselves in the midst of the battle–and this is how anyone would come to find them.

But Laurel’s sick after fending off a rogue who managed to get in one good bite. To be touched, to be bitten, meant to be infected and there was only one way to deal with the infected.

“Just”, Laurel speaks out, heavy breathing before turning her head away from her friend. “Do it, Iris. One shot to the head like you’ve done so much before.”

But this is different. This is the first time she’d have to shoot her, her friend, her partner–the one person who means the world to her now and she can’t lose Laurel. It’s her eyes, Laurel’s eyes, that are haunting her right now and it’s just–she can’t.

“Laurel”, Iris begs. “Laurel, please don’t make me.”

And Iris bends down, sitting next to Laurel now before enveloping the other in her arms. The gun left beside them untouched. “We’ll figure something out”, she whispers to her. “We’ll figure something out.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris West/Tommy Merlyn

“Come on, Merlyn”, Iris speaks out, tugging on Tommy’s sleeve in order to pull him away from the bar. It’s something that she usually has to do when she’s pulling him away, tug on his sleeve and make sure that he’s coming with her, otherwise he’d be there until the morning and she can’t have that. “We have go go home now, okay?”

Her tone of voice is soft, knowing that she had to be able to coax the man from his woes. It’s usually not every day that she has to do this, but ever since she’s met Tommy Merlyn all those years ago in college, she knows he has to have this day—the anniversary of the day he lost his adoptive father and brother to an accident on a yacht—in order to let go. Usually, it’s both her and Laurel that comes to get him, but Laurel’s away on a business trip this year and it’s only her to pull her friend away from his woes.

“Rissy”, he slurs out and she rolls her eyes at the nickname. “I can’t walk. Too drunk. Gonna pass out.”

And that’s when she groans out and bites her bottom lip. She’s been able to this before, but usually she had Laurel to hold the other side of him, but maybe she’ll be able to do it. Sheer power of will and all of that, right? “Come on, Merlyn”, she says again before turning around and wrapping his arms around her neck and picked him up via a piggy back ride.

It didn’t take long for them to both fall over and both to laugh completely before a bartender rounds around to help the both of them into a cab home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thearoy (Roy Harper/Thea Queen)

She’s seething. 

It’s funny because she hasn’t needed a bodyguard in three years, with the calm of Oliver coming back from the dead and her cleaning up her act. It’s also been different because she’s been able to take care of herself for who knows how long—even under the tutelage of Malcolm Merlyn and Oliver accepting the position of head of the League of Assassins.

She just doesn’t understand why she needs to have a bodyguard if she’s technically a part of the League of Assassins. Shouldn’t she be able to take care of herself?

But it’s not like she can argue with the head either. The whole thing is a power trip, and because Oliver’s the head now, there’s a target on her own until she’s able to—as Nyssa says it—prove herself to the head. However, it’s nice to know that Nyssa sees it the same way, and has asked Oliver to let her choose her bodyguard.

There’s a glint in Nyssa’s eyes as she says this and it unnerves her, but not enough for her to forget her anger at her brother.

It’s only about five hours later that Thea manages to calm down enough to come down for the meeting that Nyssa asked of her and the older woman is still looking at her with a glint in her eyes. “It’s nice to finally see you”, the older woman speaks in such a calm manner before waving over a figure on the other side of the room. “Thea Queen, meet your new hire—Roy Harper.”

She looks towards the figure now beside her, a sigh of relief flowing right through her before wrapping her arms around Roy’s neck. She made no motion to let him go, and even moved closer when his arms wrapped around her waist. “Thank goodness”, is all that she manages to whisper out, only audible for Roy, and he lets out a small laugh into her curly waves of hair.

“I know”, he says quietly afterwards. “I know.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lauricity (Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak)

“Laurel. Laurel, help.”

The woman in question whips her head towards the voice, ready to do whatever is necessary in order to help Felicity out. She doesn’t know much she could do. They’re all at Diggle’s wedding reception with the promise of a day off; but there’s really no day off in her line of work.

But she’s looking at Felicity’s worried face with one of her own and automatically steps closer to the blonde in order to shield her slightly. “What”, she speaks out now, concern etching with a whisper and roaming eyes all over her frame to check to see what’s going on. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”

“No”, Felicity starts out and puts her own hands on Laurel’s arms. “No, I’m fine. It’s just—Ray and Oliver and I don’t want to deal with both of them and I can tell they want me to dance with them and ti’s just, I can’t. Not with them.”

And Laurel sighs, knowing full well the feeling and nods her head. She’s glad that Felicity comes out her, and soon she takes the blonde’s hand in hers. “Then you don’t have to dance with them”, she says quietly, pulling Felicity onto the dancefloor. 

It’s a slow song they’re playing, Diggle and Lyla dancing and surrounded by other couples. They both turn to Felicity and Laurel with confusion before Laurel nods her head over towards the sidelines. Felicity puts her hands on Laurel’s shoulders and Laurel pulls the other closer to her own frame by putting her hands on Felicity’s waist. Soon, they starting swaying.

“Thank you”, Felicity speaks out before enveloping Laurel into a hug onto the dancefloor, something seeming so intimate to other prying eyes. Laurel smiles softly and brings her own hand to Felicity’s head, petting her just gently enough before snuggling down closer to her ear. 

“You’re welcome.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco Ramon and Oliver Queen

“Is this your attempt at formal attire?”

It’s something else, to be invited into the home of the notorious Bruce Wayne, but it’s something else to show up in somewhat unwarranted clothing. The deal for the dinner is formal—something he does not clearly do nor want to do—and everyone’s pretty much running late except for him and Oliver.

Clearly the ex-CEO, now COO of Queen Consolidated, knows what he’s doing considering he’s dressed to the nines in a dress shirt and a tailored suit—but that’s because he’s grown up in this world. Cisco Ramon, on the other hand, wore a proper suit last when his abuelo died in 2009. Suffice to say, he never had the means and the want to be in a monkey suit for longer than he has to be.

But Cisco’s actually niced up—sure, he still has a Big Bang Theory shirt on underneath his suit jacket, and maybe his jeans aren’t as tailored as they should be; but he’s looking pretty good and even has his hair up in a ponytail now. “Yeah”, he says cheerfully, tugging on his jacket and even jumping a little bit to show Oliver the black vans he just bought. “I think I look pretty good, don’t you think?”

Oliver opens his mouth to speak, but is only interrupted when the rest of the group comes down. He’s immediately taken by Felicity, holding his hand out for her; but what confuses him more is the rest of the group. Sure, Roy’s got Thea to help him dress, in something that almost mirrors Oliver but not quite, but it’s the Central City crowd that wows him. They seem more relaxed, not in dress shirts, but t-shirts like Cisco.

And Cisco doesn’t bat an eyelash and shrugs his shoulders. “Batman awaits, guys. Let’s go.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the drabble in chapter 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thearoy (Roy Harper/Thea Queen)

She would have thought her first visit to Asia would be somewhere like Thailand or India—not Nanda Parbat. She would have thought she’d be surrounded by color, glorious food, and friendly people, watching and taking in different cultures and learning everything she could about everything and anything. She would have thought she’d be surrounded by laughter and happiness, and make memories she’d want to keep forever.

Unfortunately, no one gets what they want.

What Thea Queen has now is a place in Nanda Parbat, where it’s cold and dingy, where the atmosphere seems more medieval and dark ages more than light and fluffy, and where she’s reminded more often than not her own hand in this mess. 

She’s desperate to get out.

The only thing that’s bearable about this place is that her makeshift family is here together. Sure, Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle are currently somewhere and Laurel’s back in Starling to take care of business; but everyone’s left her relatively alone since the attack at the foundry mostly because of the events that happened. She was sure she lost Roy; but when he started stirring, she was overjoyed.

And yet, she felt no shame that she didn’t think of anyone else but him until Oliver came around to pull her off. Maybe that’s what unconditional romantic love meant for someone.

But Roy’s finally asleep and has been for a while, and all she’s doing now is running a wet cloth over his face. It wasn’t until she hits a particular spot near his cheek that a hand clasps her wrist and green eyes lock upon green eyes. “Hi”, she whispers out, voice rasp with concern, but the hand falls down and is immediately placed on her waist.

“Hi”, he replies back, just as weak, but it’s okay. They’re both okay. They’re both fine and together. “Thea, are you oka–”

She brings out just one finger to his lips, shushing him. She wasn’t going to make this moment about him taking care of her, no. This would be the moment where she’d be able to return what he’s given her, return everything, and be able to prove to him that it’s alright to be in this position. She knows Roy’s been doing everything for himself; but maybe he should realize that there’d always be someone there for him to lean on.

And hopefully, he’ll see that it’s her.

“Your bandages are going to need changing soon”, she continues on. “Please don’t move so I can do them. You’re going to be okay. There’s some penicillin tea that you’re going to have to drink after this, but don’t move just yet, okay?” She even gives him a look, and he leans back with a smile.

Yeah, they’re okay. They’re together. That’s all that matters.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen and Oliver Queen

“Pay up, Allen.”

Barry makes a face, crossing his arms and his legs in front of him. So maybe the whole Justice League thing is pretty cool to begin with, working alongside people who wanted to make the world better instead of just their cities, and it’s pretty interesting to call on others for help. Today was no different. Just like Oliver, Barry ended up with his own ward a few months ago; but he didn’t think it’d be Iris’s little cousin Wally.

Sure, Clark would have been the ideal person to call, considering that Superman and Superboy would be able to help him out with the whole having superpowers thing; but there’s just something about sharing this information with Oliver, coming to Oliver for help, and having Oliver by his side because he started this journey with the Green Arrow.

And hell, being friends with the Green Arrow and learning from the Green Arrow was pretty damn cool.

But the statement angers him slightly. Leave it to Oliver to be able to teach his own protege, Wally, how to scope how to strategize—basically how to be a better fighter than he can—and that’s only because Wally’s been more like a little brother than anything else at this point. Little brothers tend to not listen to big brothers anyway, right?

“Show off”, Barry mumbles out before pulling out the gift card he had in his wallet. A dash of lightening later and Wally’s in front of both them, arms crossed with a huff. “Seriously,” the kid speaks out. “You guys made a bet if I can do it or not?”

Oliver presses his lips together in a thin smile and hands Wally over the gift card. “No, we made a bet if I could teach you and make you learn—and you did—so now lunch is on Barry, lets go.” Wally’s looking at the card with a wide smile on his face.

Barry shrugs and stands up, following them. The Big Belly Burger gift card only has five dollars left in it anyway.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flommy (Tommy Merlyn/Felicity Smoak)

It hasn’t even been two days since they moved in together that she brings home a box of puppies.

“They were abandoned, Tommy. I couldn’t leave them”, was her only reply and he caves.

It’s not that he doesn’t love the five puppies that are now hiding in all sorts of nooks and crannies in his penthouse apartment. In fact, he adores the way Tootles would hide his shoes when he tries to put them on in the morning or the way Nibs just wants to crawl into the crook of his arms when he’s trying to nap on the couch. The one they call Curly has an overprotective streak to them all—maybe because they figure he’s the oldest—and Slightly is slightly deaf but they’re giving him the utmost care possible.

But Tommy has a special connection to the one they call Twin.

While the other four all listen to Felicity, Twin is always right beside Tommy. Twin follows Tommy around more so than the blonde—and Twin even has a darker shade of brown hair and the most adorable blue eyes, kind of like her own tall puppy as well. And yes, sometimes Felicity gets jealous of Tommy and Twin; but it’s amazing to be able to see all five puppies interact with the both of them.

And leave it to Felicity to name five lost puppies after five lost boys. He doesn’t comment on them though; and maybe it’s sort of cool how they’re sort of like Peter Pan and Wendy in their own right, but he remembers the day when Oliver and Thea come over for the first time and begs them both for just one of them. They don’t relent and Felicity huffs about a mother never abandoning her children as such. Tommy just smiles softly.

They are their own family, and that’s what’s important.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlance (Tommy Merlyn/Laurel Lance)

If anyone would ask her what her favorite moment of the day is, she’d have to answer when she’s having her morning coffee.

Laurel sits on her second floor balcony and waits every morning, not for the morning paper and not for the mailman insists that the mail goes into the slot and not her actual hands because that’s what his job entitles, but for the man walking his German shepard past her balcony every morning. The coffee cup is in her hands, black with no cream nor sugar, and she just waits for him.

She doesn’t know his name, doesn’t know where in the complex that he lives in, but she knows that he has the most amazing voice she hears live.

She pretends to look through her computer for the news while she sits in her chair, legs propped up until she hears the voice penetrate through her inner musings.

_There’s a saying old says that love is blind_  
_Still were often told, seek and ye shall find_  
_So Im going to seek a certain lad Ive had in mind_  
_Looking everywhere, haven’t found him yet_

It’s always the same old Frank Sinatra song, the soft melody lulling her right into the blissful sunshine that the day would often give to her, and she sits ever so quiet not to make any noise while he and his dog are below her because she doesn’t want to scare him off. He’s completely on key, amazing with each word and note he offers out, and his dog goes onto his routine.

Nor does he look up at her, but she doesn’t mind. The song brings a wide smile to her lips, her coffee cup and computer distracted as she’s drawn into this moment of enchantment. She often wonders what it would be like if they met, if they got a chance to talk. Would he be as magical as he seemed to be?

Oh how she wants to meet, but it’s not as simple as a “hey, I kind of stalk you every morning and you have such an amazing voice. please sing more for me” type of thing that she can do. She doesn’t want to seem like a stalker. And maybe it’s a little selfish, but she wants to be able to do more with the mysterious man who sings amazing every morning.

A fantasy of hers, maybe.

But while she was lost in her own thoughts, she finally brings her attention back to him now, her green eyes looking into blue, and her breath hitches in her throat. She’s completely caught off guard and a blush travels from deep in her belly towards her cheeks; but he’s just smiling at her with a sort of mischievous grin–and somehow, she figures she’s been caught before, and this isn’t the first time that he’s looked up to her second floor balcony, watching her watch him, in her flannel pajamas.

He sings he last two lines, just looking at her and she bites down on her bottom lip. And Laurel just holds up one finger. Maybe she’ll take a walk with great voice man and grab coffee to go this morning.

_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_  
_Someone to watch over me_


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office AU Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thearoy (Roy Harper/Thea Queen)

It’s the last and final straw. She knows a way she’ll get him for this.

For the better part of the year she’s worked here, Thea Queen has always had the better notion of bringing lunch to work and keeping it in the fridge that’s there in the break room. She knows that working in a fast paced office environment left little to no time in actually getting lunch–and she prefers to work through her lunch to begin with–but there’s always someone that gets to her lunch first.

Even if her older brother writes her name on the paper bag like her mother used to do as a joke sometimes. That’s the only downside to allowing Oliver to live with her while his new house is being built outside of the city.

No, but she knows who eats her lunch too and this time, she’s determined to get her revenge. She’s confronted him before, Roy Harper, and all he does is manages a small smirk on his face and shrugs his shoulders when she does. He tells her that he isn’t the one that takes her lunch and then tries and offer to take her away to lunch with him there; but she always refuses because she’s so heated at his smug face and goes to get something in the cafeteria. 

But no, today she’s getting revenge. There’s just something a little bit extra hot in her turkey and swiss sandwich today–a ghost pepper along with sriracha hot sauce–and she just waits.

And waits.

Finally, she hears a scream coming from the break room and she runs as fast as her heels would let her and points, going “aha” at the man that’s holding her bag and–

–it’s not Roy Harper. It’s the lady three cubicles down and Roy Harper is standing behind her blinking his mysterious green eyes and leaning down to her ear. “Told you it wasn’t me”, he whispers playfully before she whips her head around, dark curls following her and probably hitting him in the face. “Okay, so it wasn’t you”, she relents and crosses her arms. “But I’m still not going to lunch with you.”

And Roy shrugs and leaves it at that; but a hour later, a couple of sushi rolls were delivered to her along with a note. She rolls her eyes, but catches Roy’s eyes and nods.

_Maybe we’ll go out to dinner instead? –Roy_


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak)

Work Study is just that–work and study. However, it’s the only way that Felicity Smoak is able to pay her way through college. She’s never had much. Her dad left their family when she was young and her mother had to work about 3 jobs at one time in order to keep them afloat in Las Vegas, so she makes sure she doesn’t ask her mother for anything while she’s here in Cambridge on a full ride. Nothing more, nothing less.

She works in a library because that’s what the school assigned her for. She maintains the computers and the databases and does basically everything the main librarian should do but doesn’t because the main librarian is an old fogie still stuck in the Dewey Decimal system of the 70s. She’s just about closed off the main floor and worked her way up towards the top floor–which is basically just rooms for students who want quiet in their study time. The library closes at 8 and it’s now nearing 10 PM when she reaches just one corner of the main room and stops.

She peers in and finds a guy just strewn over his books and sleeping. Poor guy’s probably cramming for their exams that were happening in two weeks. She knows the feeling and often finds herself in this situation as well, but she knows she looks nothing like the Adonis that he is right now.

“You’re cute”, she whispers out before she leans against the door to take him in.

Long blonde locks (she doesn’t know why the long hair is in style for guys this time around) are strewn over his eyes and even when he’s hunched over, she can see the steady rise and fall of his breathing to know that he’s definitely in too deep with sleep. She half smiles through, tilting her head and wondering whether or not she should actually wake him up.

She feels like he needs his sleep; but sleep like this wouldn’t be too good for his back and his massive muscles (holy shit, they’re huge), and she really needs to close down the library before it opens again tomorrow at 8 AM.

Felicity takes one step forward towards him and places her hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake slightly. “Excuse me”, she whispers out, not wanting to startle him, but the look upon his face and the paper stuck to his cheek proves otherwise. She bites back a small laugh and her face scrunches up when he makes a fuss and clears his throat, a smile on his lips now. “The library kind of closed two hours ago and I guess you didn’t know that because you were asleep; but I gotta clean these rooms now so if you wait a few minutes, I’ll let you out when I close up so it’s cool yea–”

“That’s fine”, he starts out and laughs gently, standing up and packing his books into his backpack. “I feel like I need a break anyway. Business Calculus isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be”, he confides in her before stepping close. “How many more rooms do you have to do?”

She shrugs. “Excluding yours? Just one left. But then I usually steal into the break room and make one cup of coffee to go. Would you like one…”, she starts to trail off now, hoping he’d catch on and give her his name, and he does.

“Oliver. Oliver Queen.”

Felicity smiles wide, not because she recognized the name (because everyone on campus should know who Oliver Queen is–big time billionaire with mad skills on the football team), but because it’s a name that she didn’t expect anyone like him to have. Sure, she usually sees that name while he’s wearing a helmet; but that’s beside the point.

“Oliver”, she repeats before holding out her hand. “Felicity. Smoak. Felicity Smoak. Nice to meet you.”

He chuckles before taking her hand softly. “Nice to be met, Felicity.”

And nice it was indeed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyla Michaels and Felicity Smoak

Her first thought goes right to John and little Sara. How is she going to explain this?

She remembers how it happens, the first few seconds before the stray boomerang hits them. It all happens in a blur. Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness escaping because Malcolm Merlyn wants vengeance for him losing his vocal chords. They all fight valiantly—some at the new base they made in Starling City and the others out in the city—but she thinks they both would have been safe here, taking care of the base, and they weren’t.

Harkness finds them and Lyla does her best to fend him off, but without Caitlin here with her to stabilize Lyla like last time, she woman dies in her arms, and there’s nothing she can do about it. 

She lets out sobs, ignoring the comms for a moment, and remembers the times she had with the woman, clutching her dead body closer to her frame, not caring about blood or even Harkness’s face boring into her frame and steady steps towards her.

He wasn’t going to anywhere near Lyla’s body. “Stay back”, Felicity lets out, not backing down in her words. “You had your sick vengeance now. She’s dead. And you know they hear me on the comms and her husband will be here in a minute to extract his own—and you know I won’t hold him back.”

It’s her best jab at being intimidating; but that’s basically what she can do. Even now, as her hands run a streak at Lyla’s cheek, tears streaking on her own as she ignores the jeers and jabs from Captain Boomerang, her attention is solely focused on Lyla. “I’m so sorry”, she whispers out, thinking if she was just a little bit stronger, just a little bit tougher that she would have maybe saved a life tonight. “I’m so sorry, Lyla. I’m so so sorry.”


	35. Let Me Dye in Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity enlists the help of The Arrow to save her from the most disastrous of disasters–bad hair days–and gets more than enough entertainment than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak)

The day starts to go south when her standing hair appointment at David Angelo’s has to cancel on her. The excuse is something about a really bad case of Bronchitis that resulted in a dizzy spell and now he’s in the hospital. Usually she’s all about taking care of yourself business, not really wanting anyone to overexert themselves because of their job and whatnot, but this was important.

It’s a beauty emergency and Felicity Smoak needs it remedied, like now.

She’s put it off long enough. Work as being Vice President at Palmer Industries and then again as the eyes and ears for The Arrow takes a lot of her time. It’s why she tells them both that she needs three hours once a month in the middle of the month of one day to herself to recuperate. It’s basic things. A touch up of her roots, a shellac manicure and a deluxe pedicure with the same shellac color she gets on her nails. The gel polish is the only thing that withstands most of her typing and her tech work other than acrylic nails and lord knows those ruin them completely.

But nope. Her dark roots (okay, so she has dark brown hair almost like a Merlyn and even that scares her now considering she doesn’t even remember her father, but yes she’s certain its not Malcolm Merlyn because gross) are showing to the point where it almost looks a poor ombre job on her and her nails are grown to the point where it’s hard to type. Cutting them is easy, but the paint looking like it’s done in a reverse French manicure is not cute.

It’s not like she hasn’t done this before, do her beauty routine by herself, but it’s been a while since she’s done so. Being a broke college student in her early twenties finishing up a masters degree in computer engineering didn’t leave much room for posh salons and women named Kimmy Jean to scold her on not condition as best as she should be. It’s supposedly like riding a bike, you never really forget what to do, what to get, and how to mix properly.

But she can’t do her hair by herself. It definitely won’t be even and her hair is her most prized possession and one of her greatest assets, she thinks.

So no, she has to enlist the one person she knows would be able to help her in an instant, no questions asked whatsoever.

And she can’t help but smile widely at Oliver’s “are you fucking kidding me” sort of stare at her now. It’s like a full blown chemistry lab down at the Foundry right about now. It’s slightly bigger now after the raid and rebuilding of the secret base, and there is definitely room for her to get her relaxation on. It’s just that she has to get Oliver’s butt into gear about doing this one little small favor for her (after she bounced on her heels, gave him the flirty voice, and batted her eyelashes a couple of times, of course).

“Oliver”, she tests out, trying to get his attention again and throwing him the latex free medical gloves in his face. He’s dressed in his dark henley (something she both loves and now is pitying because it’ll be dead by the end of the night) and she herself as now resorted to wearing one of her old white t-shirts that say Cambridge, MASS on the front of it so she doesn’t ruin her dresses. “I’m just about done mixing the bleach for you to strip my hair color and then redye it. Only do the brown parts, okay? Only, the brown.”

She’s emphasizing her words because it’s important he doesn’t get any on the other parts. Lord knows that her hair would be even more damaged; but she’s desperate. She needs this done yesterday. But Oliver’s just looking at her like she’s crazy and she’s staring back. “I actually kind of like your brown hair”, he says, and maybe it’s only because he wants to get out of dying her hair for her, but Felicity’s not having it and giving him a look. He starts springing into action and puts the gloves over his hands.

“Explain to me why you can’t get Thea to do this again”, he mutters out before taking the brush from her hands and Felicity just presses her lips into a thin smile. “The girl has work tonight. Do you not hear the music from upstairs, Oliver?”

He repeats her, mimicking her lecturing tone and just tells her to sit her ass down and turn her head away from him to he can get started. He pauses for a moment, putting the brush back into the bowl of bleach and then sighs. “How am I going to get it all even again, Felicity? What do I do? This is hard. Let me get Thea.”

“Get Thea for what”, the girl in question comes down stairs and looks around, seeing Oliver point to the bowl and whatnot in question and she lifts up her own manicured hands. “Nope, can’t do it. Got a manicure yesterday; but I can definitely help you out step by step. Roy’s up there doing rounds.”

Felicity lets out an audible sigh, glad to know that someone’s there to show Oliver what do so. It starts out innocent enough, Thea showing Oliver how to part her hair and how to start with the brush strokes in order to get the best coverage. 

And then the yelling ensues.

“Don’t leave it on her hair too long, Ollie”, Thea starts out. Then it’s the, “yeah this shirt is ruined, Oliver. You’re getting more on yourself than her hair.”

And Oliver’s growling just slightly, getting impatient at Thea’s tone which Felicity thinks Thea’s silently getting payback for all of the times Oliver’s chastised her during training and she doesn’t mind it at all. In fact, it’s one of the most hilarious things she’s ever heard.

That is, until she hears the yelling.

Oliver’s losing his patience and Thea’s losing her temper to the point where Thea just yells out that he’s going to ruin Felicity’s hair and Felicity lets out a yell herself. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe this was something that she could have done herself. Oh lord, she was going to go bald by the end of the night, she just knows it.

“Out”, Oliver interrupts her thoughts. “Out, Thea Dearden Queen, and let my dye in peace.”

“Die”, a worried voice from the top of the stairs comes rushing down. Roy’s beside Thea almost instantly, looking up to Oliver with worried green eyes. “Who’s dying? Oliver, what did you do? You can’t die yet. i’m not ready to take over this responsibility.”

And that’s when Felicity just loses it in laughter. “I’m done”, she yells out, wide smile on her face as she grabs a pair of extra gloves and finishes the top of her head herself. “I’m going to take a shower, wash out this bleach, and all three of you are going to give me a massage, pedicure, and a manicure. It’s all because of you three that I couldn’t get this done and you’re all going to give me my beauty treatment.”

And just like that, she leaves three stunned vigilantes in her wake, satisfaction washing over her when they argue who gets to do her feet.


	36. Post 316

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Thea comes to Roy’s apartment seeking reconciliation about her identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thearoy (Roy Harper/Thea Queen)

All Thea does is get into her car and drives. She knows not where and has no direction, but she just drives. She wants to put as much distance between herself and the girl she’s become. Weren’t most people supposed to have an identity crisis in their late fifties, early sixties? Her life is forced to propel itself years ahead and she feels older than a twenty year old should feel.

So she drives, and keeps going, and runs until she finds herself in a familiar place and she stops with her mouth agape and a soft sigh. Overwhelmed with an emotion that’s just confusion and not hatred is far better than what she can do in her position.

She doesn’t think twice about getting out of the car, purse slung over her shoulder, and up the steps past the dead grass and knocks.

There’s a muffled hello and she just crosses her arms and looks back towards the car. Maybe it was a mistake coming here. Lord knows it’s not something that she should be doing. When she left him just around this time last year, there had been confusion, anger that was misdirected towards him, and she feels worse than what she had been before. Granted she has her reasons and they were valid at the time; but could there have been a better way to handle this?

Maybe she and he would be raising a puppy by now or something in a different city far away, scraping by with little to nothing in their names; but none of the would have probably been okay with it.

The door opens and it’s him, pencil in his hands as he looks at her with worried eyes. She can’t deal with it–how the hell does he still care for her when she isn’t the girl that he used to know? How the hell does he still care for her after she’s pushed him away so many times, to guard her heart? And why does she keep going back to him?

Because Roy Harper is the one person who doesn’t look at her with pity or hurt. He just wants to help her figure out who she is and that’s only because he’s already been on this journey before.

“Thea, are you okay? What’s going on?”

She shakes her head slightly, telling him no and walks right into the familiar apartment. He’s changed nothing and that comforts where she’s looking for something to remember who Thea Queen is, not Thea Merlyn or anything else. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I don’t know who I am”, she starts out truthfully, voice shaking just slightly when she turns to face him. There’s nothing but concern and her heart just breaks open. “Can I just stay with you?”

All he does is nod his head and says yeah and she immediately feels a weight lifting from her shoulders. Her arms wrap around his neck and pull herself closer to him, pouring all of her gratitude into that hug. The smell of his cologne waft past her nose, and she can feel him wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle his face into her neck. It’s a soothing feeling, being in his arms once more, and she sighs when she moves away.

But she moves slow, lingering her gaze between his eyes and his lips, and she just acts on impulse. The distance close between them, she closing her eyes and he closing his, and it’s electric.

Every moment that the kiss passes makes her feel on fire, but it’s not rough. Instead, it’s completely soft, like two people discovering each other for the first time–and still she hesitantly pulls away to lock her own green eyes with his. She’s searching, not only for herself, but for him as well. She wants to find the boy who loves her unconditionally, the one who cares for her no matter who or what she does, and her confirmation is only confirmed when he leans in head in to kiss her once more.

And it’s like she wants time to stop because this is it, this is the reason why her body and her mind always pulls her towards Roy because he’s Roy and she’s Thea and that’s all that matters in the world. And so, she deepens the kiss, tilting her head slightly whilst doing so, and he follows her lead until it’s too much to bear for the both of them and they need air; but she wants more. So much more that she doesn’t even stop for a moment and leans in. However, he pulls away.

“Thea”, he whispers out and she bites her bottom lip. “Not now”, and it’s like he’s begging her to see it his way. “Not like this.”

“But”, she whispers out, confused for a moment before she hears him continue. “I want you. I love you. I’ll always wait for you, follow you, but you can’t do this to me when you’re upset.”

And he’s right. She can’t just barge right in and demand him of this, to make her feel better without hurting himself in the process and that’s when she realizes that maybe they both have changed just slightly enough to mature. They’re not teenagers anymore trying to find their place in the world. They’re young adults, who have been forced to grow up so much that they just can’t go back.

And yet, he’s also not letting her go either and she’s thankful for that. 

Thea sighs and nods, wrapping her arms and leaning into Roy’s embrace for a moment and stays there in the moment at a standstill. Maybe this time, when they realize that they should take it slow, they’ll make it work. God, she hopes they’ll make it work. So, her head nuzzles back into Roy’s neck and he does the same to hers, both inhaling each other’s scents and staying.

Just staying.

And praying, and wishing, and hoping.


	37. Post 317

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 317 Thearoy with added Thea being a badass. What happens when Thea finds out that Roy’s been hurt and Ray’s the cause of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thearoy (Roy Harper/Thea Queen)

She’s livid, absolutely livid. Anger’s boiling right inside of her as she watches her brother lay her–boyfriend? Lover? Her Roy. That’s the best way to answer that question. She watches her brother lay her Roy on her bed, still in his costume with definitely shallow breathing. He’s asleep, and Oliver says that Roy’s going to be okay and Thea believes him. What she wants are answers to the multitude of questions she has for him.

Oliver doesn’t hold anything back from her, telling her that they both went on a showdown with the “Atom” (seriously?) and she’s absolutely disgusted at the fact that Ray Palmer would have the audacity to electrocute her Roy.

And what did Roy ever do to Ray anyway? It wasn’t like he has a personal vendetta against him anyway. Attacking an innocent bystander has to be the lowest of the low and she, even though she has questionable training herself, recognizes innocence where it stands. Sounds like Ray could use a little lesson in justice in his own right.

“Speedy”, Oliver whispers out and she turns her head towards him and away from Roy’s chest. She’s been watching for his breathing, checking to make sure that it didn’t cut off because being worried is more or less her speciality at this point, and her face softens because Oliver’s searching hers to see what’s going on. “Don’t do anything rash, alright?” There’s a mischievous tone and a light she hadn’t seen in his eyes for a little while, but she nods her head and presses her lips together.

“Sure”, she replies to him but stands up, grabbing her purse. “Would you mind staying with Roy for a few minutes? I have to go on a soup run.”

\------

The heels of her boots clack against the tile of the building like she’s on a mission and hell yeah, this counts as a mission. She’s hidden a letter opener in the sleeve of her jacket after stopping by Felicity’s office to see if they were in there or not. That only left Palmer’s for the while. She realizes that this was something that didn’t need to be done, but judgement’s clouded and she really needs to let Palmer who runs Starling City–and it’s not him.

If there’s one thing that she learned from being with Nyssa, it’s that vengeance is justice and even though she might not be a League member, she’s League by association and they have protocol.

She sighs for a moment and sees Felicity and Ray talking and knocks on the door. They both turn to her with a soft smile on their face and she steps in. “Thea”, she hears Felicity speak out and she shifts to stand straight as she can, watching Felicity move just a few inches away from Ray. “What brings you by?”

The brunette smirks for a moment and licks at her bottom lip. “Actually”, she whispers out, voice raspy and calm for a moment. All that training with Malcolm has been finally paying off, keeping her heart rate as steady as she can in order to be able to have control over the situation at hand. “I came to talk to Mr. Palmer over here.”

“Oh”, Felicity speaks out and Ray offers his hand, which Thea shakes slowly with the one that isn’t holding and hiding the letter opener. “And its just Ray”, he lets out and she lets out one more sigh.

She shifts on her feet. “Ray”, Thea starts to test out, her voice low, rasp, and filling with anger. “Go fuck yourself, Ray.”

“Whoa”, Felicity blinks out and Ray stammers in his reply, to which Felicity has to answer for him. “What’s that for?”

“Did you know your boyfriend electrocuted Arsenal today”, Thea growls out, a lot lower and a lot louder than she should have. In truth, she’s reminded of the voice that Oliver used on Malcolm a few weeks ago, a voice that Oliver’s used to threaten Roy not to hurt her. It’s lethal, deadly, dripping with intent and desire to cause harm.

And she has no regrets for it.

Felicity screams out a what and all Thea can do is just keep her focus on Palmer, the source for all of this anger, and she grips at the hidden letter opener tight in her hands. She wants answers, and so does Felicity, which is why Thea lets out that the Arrow is watching him for the moment and so she herself as probably outed her as another person connected to this crusade; but she doesn’t care.

All she wants is justice.

“I gotta go”, the blonde speaks out and now it’s just Thea and Palmer in the same room. And maybe she has a little bit more joy in this than she should, but she stands in her frame firm, unyielding as Palmer starts his explanation. Yet, Thea is having none of it. 

Call it clouded judgement or call it whatever else it may be, but she’s just pacing the floor in front of the older male before stepping close to him. And that’s when she whips out the letter opener and places it right on his cheek, one eyebrow raised and cocked her head to be able to appear as threatening as she possibly could. “You know, I once put three arrows in someone that was a family friend”, she growled out, voice just cracking slightly because yes, it still pains her that she’s killed before. “Imagine what I can do to someone who hurt the person that I love.”

So she backs away then, leaving the letter opener down on the table beside her and she strides away. “And Ray”, she offers out. “You need training. In this world, the one you want to step foot in? There’s only survival and death and you keep this up, death will come for you.”

It’s only when she’s away from his earshot that she lets out a small laugh and calls the 24 hour deli and orders two cups of soup to go.

\------

Thea doesn’t get much sleep that night, sitting by Roy’s bedside and watches him. Oliver’s left and she’s completely alone with him, doing her best to take care of any of the wounds he may have gotten. There are slight burn wounds and those have been treated by her; but she’s worried about the threat of cardiac arrest.

And Felicity’s left her the defibrillator from the Foundry earlier and Thea’s just thanking anyone above that Roy’s kevlar lined Arsenal jacket took most of the shock. “So reckless”, she herself whispers out before she brings out a cloth to wipe more cream against the burn marks that were on his chest and she just about stopped when she heard his voice crack out.

“I said the same thing.”

It’s like a dream, and the weight of her chest and shoulders ease up with the fact that he’s alive and okay and just mildly hurt. “Thank god”, she says before cupping his face in her hands and running her thumbs against his cheeks. “When Ollie brought you in, I thought–”

“–shh, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

And so she smiles, bringing her forehead down to Roy’s and pressing just one light kiss to his lips. “Rest”, she whispers out to him. “I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.” They stay that way for who knows how long; but it’s not long enough when Roy whispers out again and she has to let out a laugh at his words.

“So I’m guessing ‘coming back from battle’ sex is out of the question for a while, right?”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you’re friends with my roommate but they’re not home and how embarrassing that you’re here while i’m silently weeping over my break up but lets watch a movie and eat ice cream to pass time" au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackthawne (Laurel Lance/Eddie Thawne)

It’s been a year and Tommy’s death still feels like yesterday. Really, anyone that’s told her that it gets easier is really just only lying. Feelings just fester and it grows, no matter what the feeling may be. The happiness that comes from every day life is fleeting, until she comes home to the apartment they once shared and it’s awful.

They moved to Central City for one of Tommy’s new jobs with STAR Labs; but six months later he would die risking his life to save another woman (someone he barely even knew) in a bank robbery. He died a hero and everyone in the city saw that; but Laurel only saw the loss, the emptiness that his side of the bed makes, and that’s more than enough for her to wallow in her sorrows.

Every month on that 17th, she would take her day off to mourn properly and even then her roommate, Iris, would do the same and be with her. Iris is an old college friend who’s a journalist for Central City Television. When Tommy died, the woman volunteered and moved herself right in to the guest bedroom that she and Tommy set up and haven’t left since. She silently thanks her every day for having someone to stay with and lord knows she wouldn’t be able to live in the shared space she had with him. However, today was different and that was only because Iris had an assignment to Metropolis for a week and that left Laurel alone to fester and brood.

And worst of all, hurt.

The movie playing in the background is something that’s just been unsettling for her. Lifetime movies are all about kidnappings, rapes, murders–but they all had a happy ending at some sort of price and they were Tommy’s favorite when he was alive. It’s kind of like the story of her life. Sacrifices made in order to let her live; but this wasn’t living. Losing the love of her life wasn’t living.

Crying into a vat of ice cream wasn’t living.

So she watches the television for a moment, eyes watering until a knock resounds through her apartment door. A small sniff and wiping her eyes quick with the back of her hand, she makes her way towards the door and opens it, only to be confused at the notion.

The sight of someone with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair, tall in stature and the brightest sort of smile kind of takes her breath away a little bit and she subconsciously wraps her arms around her own frame (wearing all but Tommy’s old pajamas because they’re familiar). “Hi”, he speaks out and she nods her head. “I’m Eddie, Barry’s new roommate? Iris told me to swing by today for something?”

And Laurel lets out a soft sigh for a moment, shifting her feet to let him in. Barry’s Iris’s boyfriend and usually he swings by around for dinner and he’s a good enough guy. Iris even said something about her cop boyfriend getting a new cop roommate, but with the impending anniversary looming over her mind, she forgets. “Yeah”, she lets out, her voice cracking just slightly before she clears her throat. “I don’t think she left anything, but her office is also in her bedroom which is down the hall and to the right, so.”

There’s a slight pause for a moment and Eddie is still standing in front of her and looking right at her, which makes her just a little bit self conscious. She’s more or less not really expecting company and even then she moves a hand to point down the one hallway in the apartment and he jerks like he’s brought back to the moment. “Oh”, he starts out and lets out a nervous laugh and she herself tilts her head in confusion; but she moves back to the couch when he moves away.

But he stops back when the television actually runs that new Britt Robertson movie that she hasn’t seen. “That’s a good one”, Eddie offers out and Laurel licks her spoon. “You’ve seen Triple Dog”, Laurel asks and Eddie nods enthusiastically. 

“Lifetime movies are kind of my thing on my days off from the precinct.”

It’s mainly a coincidence, she thinks, and she nods her head to answer him for a moment before turning her attention back to the television; but Eddie makes no move to go into Iris’s room to get what he needed. After a few short moments, and a commercial break, Laurel starts to feel awkward and even though the crying started back to silent weeping, Eddie hands her the tissue box from the side table near where he stands and she lets out a soft smile. 

This is when she thinks this is Iris’s own doing. It’s something that she knows couldn’t be, considering that the other woman has respected her enough to let her fester through twelve months of feeling down about a lost love; but still has pushed her to move on. And she wants to get the blue eyed blonde Adonis out of her apartment already since she’s already embarrassed herself enough with being the not so gracious hostess; but it’s when Eddie moves to speak that she stops all of her thinking all together.

His voice is something otherworldly, like an accent that she couldn’t pinpoint until she remembers that he’s from Keystone just a few miles away; but even then Keystone-ians wouldn’t be able to sound just as angelic as he.

And then she thinks maybe this is a sign. A sign of what, she doesn’t know, but she’s too emotionally tired to figure out.

“Barry’s away for the weekend”, Eddie speaks. “I was funny to think Iris would be around. It got lonely at the apartment alone so I figured I’d spend some time with her–but she’s gone too, isn’t she?”

And Laurel laughs gently, nodding slightly before moving across the couch to give him some room to sit. “That’s the worst of it, isn’t it? The loneliness that creeps in unexpectedly?” Her tone of voice ends up soft, but she still ends up sticking a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth afterwards, not caring about any formalities whatsoever.

“But don’t you know”, Eddie speaks out, voice low and a shrug of his shoulders. His blue eyes locking right into her green. “It’s the unexpected company that comes out of the loneliness that’s the best part of life.”

And she smiles softly, dropping the spoon into the tub of ice cream and sits back, letting life wash over her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where tommy and laurel end up raising that kid and they are at home eating pasta during the undertaking and they alll live happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlance (Tommy Merlyn/Laurel Lance), hints of Olicity (Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak)

Taylor’s old enough to know when his new parents are fighting. He’s a grown kid, about seven years old, and he knows when to try and get lost so he’d be able to et some peace and quiet in his new bedroom, watching the nicktoons tv channel Laurel showed him when he first moved in. Anyway, he can feel the tension in the room as the three of them sit down for dinner and he’s picking at the thing Tommy made for him.

It’s some sort of weird pasta thing. Was pasta supposed to be brown and crusty?

But it’s so quiet, so quiet and the silence is so deafening that he’s resorting to just kicking his feet under the table as he eats the brown and crusty pasta that’s on his plate in front of him; but at least it’s still edible. He wouldn’t ever tell Laurel, but he prefers Tommy’s cooking over hers any day.

“Taylor”, Laurel speaks out and he’s happy that there’s more noise in the room now than clanking utensils. “How was school today?”

And he shrugs because its nothing. School is just school–he’s doing well and Laurel gets updates from his teachers since she asks for them every week–but Tommy snorts into his food and Taylor closes his eyes in anticipation for the blow out.

“What’s so funny, Merlyn”, Laurel asks while taking a sip of water and Tommy lets out one of his signature smirks. “You already know Taylor’s the smartest boy in school and quite dashing because of my tutoring and passing down the Merlyn name to him, so.”

And while it’s true that Tommy’s super fun and Laurel’s super strict, Taylor likes a balance of both and he’s tired of them not talking or being all lovey and nice.

Oh sweet Merlyn, was it because of him that they haven’t been all lovey dovey? His new Uncle Oliver says that people can get angry and yelly when they haven’t been together and playing nice, explaining why Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy were all yelly at each other one day; but this was just too much.

How does one explain to their parents that they need a date night away from him? Especially when they’re being yelly right now.

“Guys, guys”, Taylor whines out and slams his fork down on the table. He’ll get a lecture from Tommy about that in a moment, but he doesn’t mind. “I love you guys, you’re my new mom and dad; but you’re not acting like my new mom and dad”, he starts out and shakes his head. 

But he steps down from his chair and turns his blonde haired, blue eyed head at the two of them and smiles. “So I’m gonna call Uncle Oliver and Aunt Felicity to pick me up tonight because I wanna go watch The Doctor and you two play nice, ok?”

He pauses and stands in his place. “Okay”, he emphasizes and they nod. Once he’s proud of himself, he’s back in his room to pack an overnight bag to give his new parents some alone time.

\-------

“He’s been hanging out with Felicity too much”, Tommy speaks at Laurel and the brunette chucks a dinner roll at him. “What? There is no way a seven year old is that articulate and observing unless he’s been hanging around with a super genius.”

Laurel scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “What about that scheme? That is totally Oliver. Strategizing and planning to get things that he wants? You know how long he’s been asking me to go to Oliver and Felicity’s? Since this morning and I told him I’d see after dinner.”

A silent pause falls between them for a moment, but a smile breaks out on Laurel’s lips and Tommy brings his head back into laughter. “Come on, Mom”, Tommy says as he stands, offering Laurel a hand to help her as well. “Lets get our son to his uncle and aunt and then we’ll go out on a date night.”

And Laurel sighs, bringing a finger to touch Tommy’s nose gently and shifts on her feet to walk towards Taylor’s room. “That’s the best idea you’ve had all day, Merlyn.”


End file.
